Aspects of present invention disclose a system and associated method for automatically performing advanced searches for a service description in a service-oriented architecture (SOA) service registry system. Conventional SOA service registry systems require users to provide an exact service name to search for a specific service description published in a registry of the SOA registry system. Also, because conventional SOA service registry systems have tightly coupled processing components, it is difficult to improve functionality and/or performance of conventional SOA service registry systems in a scalable fashion.